


When 'You're' Around

by waywardrenegade



Series: music shuffle prompts [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Shuffle Challenge, if you're looking for happy it's not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegade/pseuds/waywardrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything between us started with an affair. Not exactly the best beginning,” Patrick pointed out when Jonny once again wondered aloud why they just couldn't seem to get this to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When 'You're' Around

**Author's Note:**

> I've had literally 0 inspiration to write lately, so I decided to try the music shuffle writing challenge everyone seems to love. Angst followed...oops. I only wrote for the duration of the song and went back to fix punctuation/grammar errors, so there's your warning.
> 
> Title and idea from Motion City Soundtrack's "When 'You're' Around".

“Everything between us started with an affair. Not exactly the best beginning,” Patrick pointed out when Jonny once again wondered aloud why they just couldn't seem to get this to work. It was Patrick who'd said it would be better in the long run to break things off with Lindsey before they got involved, but Jonny had just scoffed and told him to mind his own business.

“Most relationships in the city do”, Jonny said, bored and rolling his eyes, “But you don’t fucking listen.” And that was really the best summary of their whole relationship that Pat had ever found: him trying to be mature and Jonny shutting him down if it was something he simply didn't want to hear.

Patrick resented it when Jonny claimed he didn't listen because he did; he just chose to ignore Jonny whenever he got in his cynical, ‘everything is inferior to me because I’m Jonathan fucking Toews’ moods, which had been increasingly as of late. If anything, it was Jonny who never listened, never truly had.

“You know, I can’t fucking stand it when you’re around. Can’t you go be an asshole somewhere else?” Patrick yelled back one day, bitter and entirely over the bullshit of the past two years. How he’d ever managed to live with Jonny and not strangle him was a question to which no one would ever know the answer.

“Fine, consider me gone. And Patrick? I’m putting in my recommendation to Stan tomorrow for you to be traded,” came Jonny’s calm reply as he shut the door and walked out of Patrick’s life for what would probably be the final time. Patrick let out a heavy sigh and said a silent goodbye to Chicago because Jonny always got his way when he wanted something badly enough.


End file.
